Various operations are performed by the energy industry to evaluate earth formations and produce hydrocarbons. Such operations include drilling, stimulation and production. Various types of sensor devices and logging tools are utilized by the energy industry in order to evaluate earth formations and reservoirs, for purposes such as exploration, formation evaluation, stimulation and production.
Some measurement data can be used to evaluate the architecture of subsurface formations. For example, digital models of earth formations can be constructed using data ranging from seismic measurements acquired at the surface, sea bottom or in boreholes, up to the identification and description of features observed on cores which are retrieved from a borehole drilled into a subsurface portion. In addition, data and/or images acquired from measurement devices such as resistivity and gamma tools can provide information used to construct formation models.